


With Teeth

by Janecat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has done a lot of strange things and has had his fair share of crazy ideas, this however might just top them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Teeth

Dick has done a lot of strange things and has had his fair share of crazy ideas, this however might just top them all. He thought about asking Tim, he really did but the idea of asking his younger brother to parade around in next to nothing also came with an image of a door slamming in his face. It didn’t matter that he needed information for a case he had been working on for nearly two months going to a sex club for it would shut down the conversation in a heart beat. Fine. He’d just have to ask someone else.

“Are you fucking serious?” Jason looked like he was about to laugh in his face. Why was he asking him again?

“Why can’t you ever just say, _“Sure I’ll do this for you”?”_

“Because apparently you’re a fucking pervert.”

“And you’re a saint.” he muttered under his breath then cleared his throat, “Anyway it’s for a case! Just help me out?”

“I am not interested in you throwing a collar on me and pulling me around like a fucking show dog. You’re sick. Fuck off.”

“Who said anything about you wearing the collar?”

“What?”

Dick sighed, “Look I’ll be blunt, you’re kind of an asshole.” he held up a hand to stop Jason’s retort, “You’ll be even more of one if I put it on you so…”

“So?”

“So I’m offering to let you take the lead on this.” Worst decision of his life or worst decision of his life?

“Me?”

“That’s what I said.”

Jason stared at him for a minute as though making sure this wasn’t all some big joke before he spoke, “Deal.”

By some kind of miracle he and Jason had been rather civil with each other the past months. If you can call still getting into occasional fights and tossing back insults as greetings civil, then yes they were. There had also been several awkward moments between them lately things he couldn’t really explain. Jason getting too close when they fought. Dick’s heart rate picking up in a completely different way when he was shoved against a wall. Jason never took those final steps and Dick was left wondering why he wanted to him to move forward in the first place.

So yea, this may not be one of his best ideas but he’s got to work with what he has. Jason will work. He’s pretty much got the attitude already and the minute he heard Dick give out the details of the club his eyes lit up in a way Dick would probably consider unhealthily excited if he wasn’t so desperate.

Jason had called him up later in the week listing off a few conditions that Dick agreed to without paying much mind to. Whatever Jason wanted was fine with him, he was too busy focusing on the task at hand. Over viewing layouts mattered. What they were going to wear didn’t. He’s pretty much worn everything under the sun, Jason could throw him in a pair of frilly lace panties for all he cared. Oh god. He wouldn’t really do that would he? Sure Jason could be sadistic when he wanted but… oh god. He considered the thought of calling just to check up but he really needed Jason on this. OK, well, nothing to worry over. A little spontaneity never hurt anybody, right?

Luckily, his nerves had settled by the night of the mission, he was focused. That is until Jason came over and tossed him the bag containing what he would be wearing. It was a small bag.

“Go put it on. I’ll change out here.”

To Dick’s surprise, and relief, it was not a pair of frilly lace panties. Instead, he (barely) pulled on a pair of very snug black shorts, the material similar to his regular uniform. They practically rivaled his old scaly greens in coverage, if only adding a touch more.

He stood at the doorway, “Seriously?”

Jason glanced over, “Looks fine.”

“Nothing else? A top or something?”

“Crossed my mind.”

“And?”

“Thought better of it.”

He looked over the younger man, black pants that did fit Jason’s frame rather well, tight black tank, and leather jacket. In other words, not fair in the slightest.

“I could grab a jacket…” Dick started.

Jason crossed the room in a few short steps, close, “Convincing is the keyword tonight isn’t it? I think you were the one who made mention of it in the notes you sent me.”

“Yea I know but-” Jason put a hand on his hip killing off the words in his throat.

“This is convincing.” The hand left his hip and Jason took something out his pocket before continuing, “Speaking of which, finishing touches.”

The first item was a collar with a large ring hanging from the front, that wasn’t surprising. He allowed Jason to buckle it on him, snug but enough room to breathe. Dick examined the other object. A domino similar to his regular one but different, it was a bright blue that matched his eyes and held no lens.

“You are the son of Bruce Wayne after all.”

“And you?”

“I’m dead, but yea-” he held out a matching domino is the shade of red, “Couldn’t hurt. Put on some boots and let’s go.”

The line outside the club stretched down the street, people wearing even less than him -if that was even possible. He wrapped his arms around himself stifling a shiver, he was miserable.

“This is taking too long, let’s just sneak around back.” he said.

“Too complicated. We’ll get in.”

Dick was ready to throw him a glare when Jason grabbed him and pulled him back against his chest.

“Bouncer’s coming.” Jason whispered.

“You’re really warm.” he replied a bit dumbly. He shook his head and recovered, “Put your hands on my hips.”

“I have a better idea.” Jason said and whatever inches apart they were dissolved as Jason pulled him closer, a hand on his hip the other firmly gripping his crotch.

Dick sucked in a breath and felt his backside roll into Jason’s hips involuntarily. Yea, that got the bouncer’s attention. The man nodded with a grin and motioned them ahead. Jason released his grip and Dick exhaled, ignoring the heat that grew on his face.

He gave a sigh of relief, it was warmer inside, he could now detach himself from Jason. But, they need to look like they’re together. Like Jason owned him. The thought sent a shiver down into his belly and he leaned closer to the younger man. He quickly schooled his face and looked around the club. In one corner there was a woman spanking the living daylights of some man in another two men were on all fours faces in the lap of some other man. Dick averted his eyes and ignored the jolt the scene had sent to lower half.

Jason knocked into his shoulder, “You just gonna stand here? What’s the plan?”

“Second floor.” Dick tilted his head upward, “That’s where their private room should be. Invite only.”

“Well then, we just need to get their attention.” he looped a finger through the ring in Dick’s collar and lead him through the club.

Dick held back a glare instead the focused on the faces they were passing by looking for any he recognized from the files. They were making their through a group of people when an unknown hand gave his ass a hard squeeze. He yelped and jumped forward, he tried to turn his head but the collar tugged at his neck.

Jason stopped in his tracks, fierce look in his eyes, “Which one of you fucks touched him?”

The men stared, even with their training the culprit was easily spotted, twitchy, eyes darted off to the side.

“This,” he tugged Dick by the collar, “is mine. You touch what’s mine. I’ll break your fucking fingers.”

They watched as the men backed off all polite smiles and nods. Dick wanted to laugh and turned to speak when he spotted something much more important.

“There, behind you, that’s one of them.” he stepped nearer to Jason.

Convincing. He could do that. He just had to get the guards attention. This should be relatively easy considering how they had been acting towards each other lately. Mere inches from the other he mocked a grind and groan.

Jason tensed then laughed quietly, “What was that?”

“I’m getting his attention.”

“A fake moan isn’t gonna do anything, Dickie-bird. Plus, you’re shit at it.”

“And you have a better idea?”

He pulled Dick in by the waist, “Don’t fake it.”

Jason kissed at his jawline nipping along the way, nails dragged down his back, Jason grinning as Dick arched into him.

“That’s a lot better already.” he said slipping his hand into the back of Dick’s already too tight shorts, “Is he watching?”

“N-no. Jay this isn’t ah-” a hard squeeze and now he really was grinding against Jason.

“Isn’t what?” lips grazed his then drifted back, “You want their attention, I’m just helping.”

“Helping?” he croaked out.

Jason’s other hand not currently fondling his ass slid to his chest. Thumb and forefinger teased the nub of his nipple. “Look at me for a second.”

Their eyes met and now Dick could finally place that look Jason had given him days back. Lust, pure and simple. Hungry lust. Yea, this was really not one of his best ideas. Fingers pinched and twisted, Dick cried out shuddering as the offending hands continued their work.

Dick looked up, mind in a daze, -and look at that, “He’s watching.”

“Good.” he said as one of his fingers pressed against Dick’s entrance.

“Ja-Jason!- not-” the finger pushed in just a fraction, Dick swallowed down a whimper, “We can’t-“

“You want this.” Jason’s voice a rough whisper, “The sooner you admit that the easier this will all be. You could’ve gotten the fucking replacement to come along with you but you didn’t. You could’ve put on a jacket before we left but you didn’t. You want this.”

Dick opened his mouth to protest but was silenced with another tweak of his nipple, “And we’ll get the job done but who says we can’t have a little fun? Now how’s our guy up there?”

“He’s talking to someone else.”

Suddenly the hands were gone and Jason stared around the club while Dick tried to reteach himself how to breathe. The touch wasn’t unexpected they were after all in a sex club and with the tension they had been feeling it was bound to happen but he didn’t expect his reaction to be so… enthusiastic. Next thing he knew he was being tugged forward again. Ahead of them laid a raised square platform empty save for a bench placed in the middle.

Jason took a seat, “Now get on your knees.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Dick would be lying if he said he didn’t feel his blood rush with a touch of excitement. This wasn’t what he was here for- but, they did need to get the guards attention after all. The spotlight on him, he was expected to put on a show and Dick was nothing if not an excellent performer. He sank to his knees and looked up at Jason.

“That’s good.” Jason said outstretching his hand into Dick’s hair. “I want you to feel something.”

He roughly pulled Dick’s face into his lap, hard cock against his cheek.

“That’s what you did. And you need to fix it.”

He let out a shaky breath he reached up to unfasten Jason’s pants when a hand swatted his away.

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

“But-” his words cut as his face was pushed down again.

“Stop talking and get to work.”

Dick’s lips pressed against Jason’s hardness slowly opening to mouth around the younger man’s erection. At the feel of the hand in his hair loosening he began to suck through the material in earnest, trying to ignore the tremble in his own shorts. Jason cock throbbed against it’s confines and Dick looked up, his eyes practically begging for the next step. His focus was shot. He couldn’t say it, the words won’t form, but he needed more.

Jason got the message, undid the button and fly of his pants and pulled himself out. Dick unconsciously licked his lips, Jason was thicker than he imagined and rock hard. All for him. His lips gently kissed the tip, tongue darting out tasting the salty tang of pre-come. He lapped around the head taking in more and more, Jason’s grip tightened guiding him.

“Think you can take it all Dickie-bird? Look at you so fucking eager.”

Dick gave a muffled moan as Jason pulled him the rest of the way. Senses sharpened, tuning into the new tightness of the collar thanks to the cock nestled deep within his throat. Jason’s scent filled his nose, it was intoxicating. He tried to pull back but the other man’s fingers tightened keeping him still.

“No gag reflex huh? Who’d you practice on? Or maybe you practiced on yourself, I bet you’re flexible enough.” Jason’s cock pulsed and Dick shivered.

Dick couldn’t remember the last time he felt so vulnerable. On his knees, drooling, waiting for Jason to let him move. It sent his mind through a loop. There were things to be done but he couldn’t care less, all he wanted was this. The grip loosened and Dick fell back gasping for breath if only for a brief moment. His mouth still open Jason quickly pushed him back down making him swallow the other whole once more. He froze, eyes rolling upward, the intensity of it all so overwhelming.

“If you don’t start moving I’m gonna fuck your mouth raw.”

Dick hummed rocking his head back and forth starting a decent rhythm. At Jason’s moan he quickened his movements, sloppy wet noises growing louder. He could feel blood rushing through Jason’s member, he was close.

“Nn- fuck, you better swallow every drop.”

Jason’s hips gave a spasm and the slick warmth poured down his throat sending pinpricks throughout his skin. He pulled back panting a little as he gazed up at the younger man. Jason’s hand moved from his hair down to his face, thumb at his chin swiping the last bit into his mouth. Their eyes locked on the others, Dick closed his lips around Jason’s thumb. The noise of the club died down and the swirling chaos in his mind faded away all there was was the bittersweet taste on his tongue and the man it belonged to.

Jason smirked, his thumb gave a small pop as it slipped through Dick’s now swollen lips, “Not bad.”

Dick looked up, a smile on his face. The guard now stared at them intently a simple gesture of his head and there it was.

“Looks like we got our invite.” Dick said, his voice lower, well worn.

Jason re-situated himself and stood offering a hand to Dick. His legs shook slightly but he kept his balance as they made their way to the stairs.

“Your pants,” he started, “I kinda drooled on them.”

Jason laughed, “And you’re about to burst outta your shorts, you think I give a shit? -Oh, I forgot something.”

He fished through a pocket in his jacket and took out a simple looking leather cord. A leash. Dick’s lower region gave another involuntary throb.

“Why didn’t you make me wear it before?” he tried to calm his mind. It wasn’t working.

“I wanted to see how far you’d play along without it.” he snapped the leash through the ring of the collar. “You stay behind me, no arguing.”

“Whatever you say.” It came out too easily. Contently. “Just remember why we’re here.” he tried to recover.

“Are you reminding me or yourself?”

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure anymore.

Each step towards the second floor felt like agony. His own stiff cock trapped and unattended to. They reached the second floor walkway, Jason tugging him along as the guard eyed them up and down. Specifically him much more than Jason. He fought down a shudder and focused his attention to the leash in Jason’s grip. The leather cord so casually wrapped around the other man’s hand, like it was just a regular occurrence. Maybe it would be.

Dick stayed close as they entered unsure of what to expect. He wanted to laugh, almost, the room was filled with at least a dozen people he had been following for weeks. All in the midst of explicit acts no less.

“It’s like shooting fish in a barrel.” Jason said quietly.

“Not when half of them are staring at us.” Dick replied voice still a bit husky.

“At you.” Jason corrected, “You look like a fucking mess, it’s distracting.”

“Newcomers,” a voice called, “it’s always nice to have some new entertainment.” Dick pursed his lips, his target was standing right in front of them. “You look familiar.” he eyed Dick.

He should, that fading bruise under his eye was thanks to one of Nightwing’s escrima sticks.

Dick quickly searched for words, “I, well-” Jason gave the leash a hard yank cutting him off.

“I didn’t say you could speak did I?” his glare more annoyed than anything.

Dick played along and looked downward shaking his head. God, the guy was right there, right in front of him and he… was practically naked and sporting a hard on. Great idea , Dick. Good job on that.

The man grinned at Jason, “Looks like someone needs to be shown their place, wouldn’t you say?”

“I think you might be right.” the pure lust dripped that off of Jason’s words sent electricity up his spine.

“Now that I’d like to see, follow me.”

Perfect. The two of them alone with the other it would be an easy take down and interrogation. It’d be done in a flash and Dick could spend the rest of the night busying himself in work and suppressing down everything else that had happened. Maybe, he hadn’t completely decided. The two armed guards that followed them into the private room, not so perfect. Still, it was doable.

Jason pulled him close, “Hey,” his voice barely audible, “Remember when I said we should have fun?”

His eyes widened, voice unable to work he simply mouthed, _“You can not be serious.”_

“We got this.” Jason smiled.

Dick stared about the room, it was laid out like your average office except it had what could be described as a sitting area with two sofas opposite each other. The man took a seat on one couch, Jason at the other. Dick stood, impatiently still, waiting for instruction. He couldn’t believe he was going along with this and yet- his skin buzzed with eager anticipation. He wanted this.

“Hands and knees,” Jason said in a firm tone, “facing him.”

Dick lowered himself onto the floor, cold cement under his palms. Jason’s hands gripped his hips, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his shorts. He bit his lip as they were peeled away deliberately slow down his thighs, his cock finally springing free from it’s prison. Jason chuckled and pulled his hips higher sending Dick off balance face hitting the floor. Cool air against heated skin, his ass spread wide in Jason’s hands.

He expects pressure, a push, he doesn’t expect a tongue. His body jerked and he could feel Jason’s grin as the tongue teased around his tight hole. Dick tried and failed to stifle a moan when it entered him. It slipped in and out pushing further, he’d move forward only to be brought back and feel the slippery tongue swirl inside him. He thought he might scream when the presence of a finger followed the tongue. At the second finger he wasn’t sure if what he cried out was even in English. He didn’t really care.

This was all too much. He was going to die, the mission would be a failure, and it would all be Jason’s fault. He was being finger-tongue fucked right in front of the guy he was supposed to be interrogating. What if he finally recognized him and like this? Face pressed onto the floor, ass in the air, moaning like it was the only way to breathe -though really, it kind of was. 

Then suddenly Jason pulled back leaving him open and shaking. Dick listened as Jason shifted from the sofa, tried his best to keep still and -oh. Jason was thick. How could he have forgotten so quickly, he could still taste him on his lips. The head of Jason’s lubricated cock pushed past the now prepared ring of muscle, tortuously taking his time until he was down to the base filling him completely.

Yea, he was going to die. He should thank Jason for being so considerate and lubing up before screwing him to death. Really sweet.

The leash was tugged sharply and his eyes snapped open. He couldn’t remember when he had closed them.

“Focus.” Jason said roughly.

How was that even possible?

Jason slid back slow at first working up a steady speed that made Dick’s body buzz all over. As he began to get used to the size of the invading length he swung into the next thrusts.

“F-faster.” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Jason asked, slowing down.

“Faster.”

“I think you’re forgetting something. Who’s in charge here?” and he could just picture that smirk.

Best worst idea ever.

“You.” his voice quiet.

“Didn’t quite hear that.”

He shut his eyes, “You- You’re in charge. Please Ja-“

Jason yanked hard on the leash, “Did I say you could use my name?” he buried himself deep leaning over Dick and breathed, “I think… you should call me Sir.”

“You can’t be- ah!” Nails drug across his back as Jason righted himself.

He swayed slowly back and forth barely moving, hands firm on Dick’s hips kept him still. He tried to breathe, tried to get his brain to work but it just wasn’t happening. He was on fire.

“Please move faster,… Sir.” he said, embarrassment flushing his face.

“Wasn’t so hard was it?” Jason teased as he pulled back barely inside before slamming back into him.

The pace quickened, his hips moved in time to Jason’s thrusts. He was losing his mind, he was certain and he really, completely, didn’t care one bit. He glanced up and watched briefly as the other man touched himself to their actions. His cock twitched begging to be satisfied.

“Please…”

“Tell me what you want.” Jason’s voice rough.

“Please -nnh touch me, -Sir!” he cried out after a well timed thrust.

A hand loosely gripped his dripping member then gave it an unforgiving squeeze and pull. The world around him began to zone out again, the push and pull of his body being well used by the younger man was all he was left with. He had never felt so lost and focused in his life. He wouldn’t last long, he had been on the verge for the last hour. He was a little amazed he didn’t instantly come at the very touch. Soon however he could feel his release peaking, Jason squeezed and worked him harder. A moan ripped from his throat as he shot out onto the floor beneath him.

He wanted to go limp, lay out on the floor but Jason held him up still deep within him. He sped up at an unrelenting speed that Dick couldn’t even attempt to keep up with. A low grunt fell from his mouth as he came, spilling himself into Dick’s sore and exhausted body.

Jason pulled out and guided Dick onto his side, “Rest. I’ll take care of this.” he whispered.

“Mm- yes Sir.” he mumbled, his mind elsewhere.

While Dick began to come back to himself he listened to the sound of kicks, punches, and bodies hitting the floor. He should help, this was his job after all, but the floor was so cool and he was so tired. Jason could handle it if the sound of pleading by the man who had invited them in was any indication. Soon he heard a fist connecting with a face and knew it was done.

Footsteps, then he felt Jason’s hands gently pulling his shorts back up. Dick rolled onto his back to help when he winced as a jolt of pain shot from his lower back. Jason leaned down and planted a soft kiss onto his abdomen. Their lips touched next, simple, tender. It made a tiny shiver roll through him.

“There are no words for how you look right now.” Jason said.

“I think you said _fucking mess_ .” Dick replied.

Jason smiled, amused, “Add beautiful to that.”

He laughed softly, tired, “Spare the charm and take me home, Jay.”

With a bit of help he stood, though heavily leaning on the other. Jason’s hand around his waist holding him steady. He liked that.

“Guess you can take that off now.” Jason’s eyes on the collar.

“I- I think I’ll keep it on for now.” he looked at Jason with a little smile, “If that’s alright with you… Sir.”


End file.
